memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Second Artifact
Part Two of The Brave and the Bold. Summary 2370: Captain Declan Keogh and the are assigned to help turn the surface of Bajor's second moon into arable farmland, and to transport new settlers here, including former terrorist leader Orta. When the Bajoran discovers one of the Malkus Artifacts, Keogh has to work with Major Kira Nerys and Jadzia Dax -- and put aside an old grudge against Curzon Dax -- in order to stop Orta from blasting that moon from its natural orbit. References Characters :Aidulac • • Jadzia Dax • DeNoux • • Maritza Gonzalez • Hasa Jol • Hyzy • Declan Keogh • Kira Nerys • Mislav Kovac • Malkus the Mighty • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Orta • Pin Terim • Rodzinski • Joseph Shabalala • Benjamin Sisko • Jason Talltree • Tova Syed Andrea Brand • Audrid Dax • Curzon Dax • Emony Dax • Matthew Decker • Gan Marta • Gan Treo • Rachel Garrett • God • Haden • Cal Hudson • Istani Reyla • James T. Kirk • Madred • Manojlovich • Benjamin Maxwell • Alynna Nechayev • Opaka Sulan • Rosita Pérez • Jean-Luc Picard • Ro Laren • Norah Satie • Aleta Shabalala • • T'Nira • Toddman • Zumsteg Starships and vehicles :Malkus the Mighty's flagship (flagship) • ( ) • ( runabout) • shuttle • • • • • • • • warship • • prison transport • Romulan warbird • • Tzenkethi raider • • Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajor • Bajor's second moon • Bajoran sector • Bajoran system • Bajoran wormhole • Deep Space 9 • Gamma Quadrant • Jeraddo • Narendra III • New Bajor • • Starbase 12 • Valo IX • Valo system Alpha Proxima II • Altair VI • Amrahan • Armstrong City • Cardassia • Chin'toka • Demilitarized Zone • Denorios Belt • Earth • Hell • Luna • Patnira • Pegasus Major IV • Praxis • Qo'noS • Solarion IV • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Valo II • Zalkatian homeworld Races and cultures :Bajoran • Changeling • Giron • Human • Trill • Trill symbiont • Zalkatian Antedean • Borg • Cardassian • Klingon • Patniran • Prophets • Romulan • Saurian • Tholian • Tzenkethi • Vulcan • Yridian States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Bajoran Provisional Government • Cardassian Union • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Zalkat Union Alliance for Global Unity • an-Jirok • Bajoran Chamber of Ministers • Bajoran Resistance • Cardassian Central Command • • Dominion • Kohn-Ma • Maquis • Obsidian Order • Peladon Affiliation • Rector Institute • Robotic Authority • Siren • Starfleet Academy Science and technology :animal • antigrav • atmosphere • automated defense • bomb • bulkhead • combadge • command chair • computer • dagger • database • diagnostic tool • docking pylon • door chime • electron • energy • energy weapon • fire • force field • generator • genetic therapy • gravitational flux • hair • heart • hoeing machine • holodeck • hour • humanoid • hurricane • impulse engine • intercom • kilometer • knife • lamp • larynx • lava • library computer • listening post • Malkus Artifacts • matter • mind controller • minute • mutation • nova • oil • orb • orbit • padd • Patniran weapon • phaser • phaser bank • phaser rifle • pistol • plant • processor • ray gun • replicator • robot • second • seed • sensor • shapeshifter • shields • sidearm • space • space station • spore • star • starship • star system • terraform • time • torpedo • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • universe • viewport • viewscreen • virus • vocal cord • vocoder • volcano • warp drive • warp factor • water • weapon of mass destruction • weapons array • weather controller • welding tool • wormhole • wristlamp Ranks and titles :admiral • agent • ambassador • assistant chief engineer • bodyguard • cadet • captain • chief engineer • chief of operations • commander • commanding officer • counselor • engineer • ensign • executioner • farmer • first officer • glinn • gul • JAG officer • junior officer • kai • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • linguist • major • monk • officer • pilot • politician • prylar • rebel • science officer • scientist • second officer • security chief • security guard • soldier • terrorist • transporter chief • vedek • warrior Other references :2370 • 20th century • access code • Akwar's Ninth Prophecy • architecture • asteroid belt • atrium • away team • • birthday • bridge • brig • cargo bay • cargo hold • century • city • civil war • clamda • Class M • clay • clothing • coffee • colony • cotton • court martial • crab • day • decade • depot • duty roster • earring • engineering • Executive order • extinction • farm • Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2370 • fly • General Order 16 • genocide • glass • government • grave • Greek language • hail • history • homeworld • horseshoe • hydroponics garden • irrigation system • Jarrovian • jumpsuit • kamikaze • laboratory • latinum • logic • metal • military • millennia • mineral • mining • money • month • moon • mountain • observation lounge • Occupation of Bajor • outpost • patent • philosophy • planet • planetoid • poker • ponytail • prejudice • prison • pumice • quarters • raktajino • rank • rebellion • rec deck • rock • rope • Saurian brandy • scarf • science • scoria • sculpture • sector • shipyard • soap • sofa • spoonhead • stardate • Starfleet General Orders and Regulations • Starfleet uniform • synthehol • technology • telepathy • Ten-Forward • tin • toy • transporter room • tree • uniform • vegetable • weapon • weather • whiskey • wrestling • year Information Stardate 47999.2 is given in Sisko's log entry in "Second Interlude" which takes place shortly after the episode "The Jem'Hadar". That bulk of the story takes place shortly before that episode and over a period of at least four days. Connections | prevdate1=The Old Ways| nextdate1=The Name of the Cat | }} Second Artifact, The